Phone Sex
by Hanny WYF-HZT
Summary: Kris bermuslihat melakukan kegiatan Phone Sex bersama Tao dengan dalih permainan Imajinasi. Apakah Kris berhasil mengajak Tao melakukannya? Bagaimanakah kegiatan Phone Sex pertama mereka berdua?


**Disclaimer : They belong to God and themselves. But this fic is mine.**

**Rating : M**

**Genre : Maybe Romance**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**Cast : Wu Yifan aka Kris Wu and Huang Zi Tao**

**Pair : KrisTao**

**Warning : OOC, Yaoi atau Boys Love, Lemon, Bahasa Vulgar, Typho(s), NC-18, almost PWP, and ****Don't Like Don't Read****.**

**Summary : Kris bermuslihat melakukan kegiatan Phone Sex bersama Tao dengan dalih permainan Imajinasi. Apakah Kris berhasil mengajak Tao melakukannya? Bagaimanakah kegiatan Phone Sex pertama mereka berdua?  
**

**If you don't like Yaoi or KrisTao couple. Don't read this fic please!**

**-XOXO-**

**Phone Sex**

**By**

**Hanny**

**-XOXO-**

"_Ge_~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap Tao di telepon pada sang kekasih bernama Kris Wu dengan bibir mengerucut lucu. Kentara sekali nada suaranya sarat akan rasa rindu yang membuncah. Ia sengaja menelepon Kris di malam hari seperti ini karena sangat merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang berada diseberang lautan sana.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _baby_ panda." balas Kris dengan nada lembut sembari tersenyum kecil diseberang telepon, senyum yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Tao tentunya.

Kris sendiri saat ini sedang berada di salah satu kamar hotel di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ia berada disana karena pekerjaannya yang menuntut ia harus pergi ke ibu kota Korea Selatan tersebut. Meninggalkan kekasihnya yang manis dan juga sexy itu sendirian di apartement milik mereka berdua di kota Qingdao,China, kota kelahiran sang kekasih. Dan sudah dua hari ia meninggalkan Tao, sisa tiga hari lagi ia berada di Seoul dan setelahnya Kris bisa pulang kembali ke Qingdao.

Namun ternyata, baik dirinya maupun Tao sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa rindu mereka masing-masing. Meski baru dua hari saja mereka tidak bertemu satu sama lain, rasa rindu itu tak bisa di elak oleh mereka berdua. Karena masing-masing dari mereka tidak biasa tidur sendirian saat malam hari tiba. Biasanya mereka selalu tidur bersama. Diaman mereka selalu berbagi pelukan hangat, kecupan dan ciuman yang manis, juga terkadang saling memberikan sentuhan panas yang begitu menggairahkan tiap malam. Tapi malam-malam yang mereka lalui sekarang ini sangatlah hampa dan terasa begitu dingin. Dan alasan itulah yang membuat keduanya kini saling merindukan satu sama lain.

Tao yang saat ini tengah memakai piyama tidur, sedang duduk diatas kasur, punggungnya bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan kedua kaki yang ia luruskan. Ia lalu menatap kesamping kanannya, itu merupakan tempat atau posisi dimana Kris biasa tidur. Tempat itu selalu terisi oleh Kris, tapi malam ini dan kemarin malam kosong tak bertuan, dan jujur saja hal itu membuat Tao merasa kesepian. Satu tangan Tao kemudian meraih bantal Kris dan memeluknya erat, menyesapi aroma wangi rambut Kris yang masih tertinggal disana.

"Kris _ge_, Tao gak suka tidur sendirian disini," kata Tao akhirnya dengan nada kesal dan ia sendiri kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya diseberang telepon sana. "_Gege_ cepatlah pulang~" rengek pemuda berusia 20 tahun itu dengan nada manja pada Kris.

Kris tersenyum simpul. "_Gege_ juga merasakan hal yang sama Taozi. Tidur hanya sendiri tanpamu disamping _gege_ benar-benar membuat _gege_ frustasi. Rasanya _gege_ ingin sekali pulang sekarang dan memelukmu dengan erat saat kita bertemu, _gege_ amat sangat merindukanmu _baby_." ujar Kris sedikit bergombal yang membuat Tao tersenyum malu. "Bersabarlah, hanya tinggal tiga hari lagi dan _gege_ akan pulang saat itu juga Taozi."

"Tapi tiga hari itu lama sekali _geeee_~~" keluh Tao dengan hembusan napas lelahnya.

Kris tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak lama _baby_, bersabarlah sedikit. _Gege_ janji akan membelikanmu produk Gucci sebagai oleh-oleh jika kau mau bersabar." wajah pemuda manis yang menelepon lelaki bersurai pirang itu langsung berubah cerah setelah mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

"Benarkah _ge_? Yeayyy _thank you so much_, Kris _ge_~. _I love you_."

"_I love u too_ _baby_. Apa kau sudah makan malam?"

"Sudah Kris _ge_. Tao diajak makan malam sama Yixing _ge_ dan Suho _ge_ di restaurant baru didekat apartemen kita. Makanannya enak, kalau _gege_ sudah pulang, kita makan berdua disana yah _ge_."

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, itu ide bagus Taozi. Kita bisa memesan tempat dan melakukan _dinner_ romantis disana bukkan, _my sexy_ panda?" goda Kris dengan sebuah seringai tipis.

Wajah Tao kontan memerah sempurna mendengar ucapan Kris barusan. "Jangan panggil aku _sexy_ _ge_! Ugh… itu memalukan sekali." keluhnya dengan wajah blushing yang ia sembunyikan pada bantal Kris yang sejak tadi ia peluk.

Seringai Kris mulai melebar. "Itu kenyataan _baby_. Kau sangat _sexy_, apalagi saat kita sedang melakukan making love tiap malam," wajah Tao semakin memerah mendengarnya dan sebagai refleks akan godaan Kris, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Apa kau tidak merindukan sentuhanku selama dua malam ini, _my naughty_ panda?" lanjut Kris.

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu _ge_, i-itu memalukan sekali." elak Tao yang tanpa sadar meremas bantal Kris yang berada dalam pelukannya.

"Jawab saja dengan jujur _baby_. Kau merindukan sentuhanku atau tidak?" tanya Kris kali ini dengan nada tegas.

Tao terdiam sebentar, menganggukkan kepalanya yang tak bisa dilihat oleh sang kekasih. "I-iya, Ta-Tao merindukannya _ge_. Oleh karena itu, ce-cepatlah pulang Kris _ge_." jawabnya dengan nada malu-malu.

Kris tersenyum puas. "Tiga hari lagi _gege_ pulang Taozi. Bersabarlah selama tiga hari itu,"

"Iya, aku tahu itu Kris _ge_." gumam Tao pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana caramu bisa tahan tanpa sentuhanku malam lalu hm? Apa kau bermain solo?" tanya Kris dengan senyum mesum yang langsung tercipta di wajah tampannya.

Tao menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat dengan pertanyaan agak vulgar dari Kris. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu Kris _ge_!" tepis Tao dengan rona merah yang mulai kembali menjalar disekitar wajahnya yang manis hingga sampai ketelinga.

"Jangan berbohong Taozi. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya pada _gege_."

"Tidak _ge_! Tao tidak seperti itu karena… hanya sentuhan _gege_ yang bisa membuat Tao klimaks…" sontak Tao menutup mulutnya sendiri atas apa yang ia ucapkan barusan. Wajah manis dan cantiknya langsung ditutupi rona memerah kembali. Ohh… dia tak menyangka akan mengatakan kalimat yang mengundang seperti itu. Lidahnya begitu licin hingga tanpa komando dari otaknya, ia mengutarakan kata-kata 'nakal' barusan pada kekasihnya sendiri.

Dan diseberang telepon sana, Kris terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa senang dan bangga saat Tao berkata jujur bahwa sentuhan yang selama ini ia berikan kepadanya mampu memuaskan sang kekasih. Dan CATAT! Hanya sentuhan darinyalah yang bisa membuat Tao klimaks hehehe.

"Ohh kasihan sekali panda manisku ini. Kau benar-benar sangat merindukan _gege_ dan juga menginginkan sentuhan _gege_ rupanya." goda Kris sembari mulai membaringkan dirinya yang bertelanjang dada di atas kasurnya.

"A-a-a i-itu _gege_, Tao tidak sengaja mengatakannya." elak Tao dengan nada suara yang begitu nervous.

"Tak apa _baby_. _Gege_ senang mendengarnya." celetuk Kris tanpa dosa.

"Dasar _gege pervert_!" rengut Tao kesal.

"Hei~ kau juga sama saja panda. Ingat apa yang sudah kau katakan tadi pada _gege_? Kita sama –sama _pervert baby_ khekhekhe." balas Kris sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ukh… Tao _pervert_ karena gege!" gerutu Tao tidak terima dengan ucapan kekasihnya barusan.

"Berterima kasihlah pada _gege_ kalau begitu."

"_I hate you ge_."

"_I love u too baby_."

Kris tertawa pelan disaat Tao mengomel-omel tidak jelas diseberang sana. Sebuah bola lampu tidak kasat mata muncul diatas kepala Kris. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide brilliant, namun terkesan kotor. Kris menyeringai lebar yang berkesan seringaian mesum tingkat atas.

"Tao, _gege_ ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untuk _gege_." Tutur Kris yang memotong omelan Tao padanya. Tao menghentikan omelannya setelah itu. "Melakukan apa Kris _ge_?" tanyanya.

"Melakukan sebuah permainan."

"Permainan apa? Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Tao tersenyum cerah dan begitu penasaran dengan permainan yang Kris maksud. Ia terlalu polos hingga tidak tahu jika permainan yang Kris maksud bukanlah sebuah permainan biasa. Dan senyum mesum Kris tak pernah pudar saat mendengar nada excited dari kekasihnya di seberang telepon sana.

"Nama permainannya, 'ayo kita berimajinasi'."

"Ayo kita berimajinasi? Bagaimana cara mainnya _ge_?"

"Mudah sekali _baby_. Kau hanya perlu berimajinasi dan membayangkan jika apa yang _gege_ katakan adalah kenyataan."

Tao terdiam sebentar. "Mhh… contohnya seperti apa?"

"Bayangkan jika saat ini _gege_ ada didalam kamar, berdiri didepan pintu masuk, menatapmu dengan intens. Bisa kau bayangkan Tao?"

Tao menaikkan wajah manisnya, menatap pada pintu depan kamar. "Apa yang _gege_ katakan sih? _Gege_ tidak ada disana." jawabnya polos.

Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya akan tingkah polos dari kekasihnya itu. "_Gege_ bilang kan berimajinasi atau membayangkan panda~," Tao nyengir lebar di telepon. "Oh, ya Tao lupa ehehe~"

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Coba kau bayangkan saja, bila perlu tutup kedua matamu dan berimajinasilah sendiri, kau bisa kan?"

"Mmhh, akan ku usahakan _ge_." dan setelahnya, Tao benar-benar menutup kedua matanya. Ia mencoba untuk bisa berimajinasi atau membayangkan sesuatu seperti apa yang kekasihnya katakan diseberang telepon sana.

"Sekarang, kau sedang apa dan berada dimana?" tanya Kris memulai permainan mereka berdua.

"Diatas kasur, sedang duduk bersandar saja _ge_," jawab Tao patuh.

"Bagus, sekarang bayangkan jika _gege_ mulai berjalan mendekat padamu dan akhirnya tepat berdiri disampingmu. Bisa kau bayangkan itu?"

"Bisa _ge_,"

Kris mulai menyeringai lebar. "Setelahnya, _gege_ mulai naik keatas kasur dan duduk disebelahmu. Bayangkan sekarang _gege_ ada disana Taozi,"

"Hm, bisa aku bayangkan _ge_," balas Tao sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu _gege_ memelukmu dengan erat dan kau membalasnya, apa kau bisa membayangkan dan merasakannya _baby_?"

"Bi-bisa ge, tapi hanya sedikit."

"Tak apa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup jika kau bisa membayangkan dan merasakannya Tao."

"Itu semua karena Tao merindukan _gege_ dan _gege_ juga merindukan Tao. Jadi… Tao bisa sedikit membayangkan dan merasakannya." Kris tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. "Yeah, _gege_ sendiri juga bisa membayangkan dan merasakan jika saat ini tengah memelukmu. Kau terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman _baby_."

Wajah Tao merona mendengarnya. "Dan saat Tao membayangkan _gege_ memeluk Tao, Tao merasa terlindungi _ge_." tuturnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Senang mendengarnya _baby_ pandaku." ujar Kris. "Kita lanjutkan permainan kita. Sekarang, kau hanya perlu rasakan dan bayangkan apa yang _gege_ katakan. Jangan menolak atau mengelak, oke?"

"Oke _ge_, Tao mengerti."

Kris mulai kembali menyeringai mesum saat mendengar Tao menarik napas pelan. "Disaat _gege_ memelukmu, _gege_ mulai mengecupi wajah cantikmu di beberapa titik. Di pipi, di hidung, di kedua kelopak matamu, di dahi dan akhirnya turun menuju bibirmu. _Gege_ mencium bibirmu dan kita berdua mulai berbagi ciuman manis."

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar sebuah tarikan napas pelan dan lalu sebuah erangan kecil dari Tao. "_Gege_ kemudian meraihmu dan menaikkan tubuhmu dalam pelukan _gege_. Sebagai refleks, kau melingkarkan kedua tanganmu di leher _gege_ dan _gege_ melingkarkan kedua tangan _gege_ di pinggang rampingmu. Alhasil ciuman kita pun mulai memanas dan semakin menuntut."

Tao mulai gelisah dalam posisinya dan entah kenapa suhu tubuhnya perlahan naik mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"_Gege_ menggigit bibir bawahmu, meminta izin untuk masuk kedalam mulutmu yang hangat dan basah. Dan kau tanpa perlawanan membuka mulutmu agar lidah _gege_ bisa masuk dan mencicipi apa yang ada disalam sana," lanjut Kris yang berhasil membuat napas Tao mulai tidak beraturan karena ia bisa membayangkan itu semua. Bibirnya yang kering ia jilati sendiri hingga basah saat dirinya kini tengah membayangkan apa yang dikatakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"_Gege_ menghisap pelan mulutmu disaat kedua lengan _gege_ mulai turun menuju bongkahan pantat sexymu. Sebelum kau menyadari dimana letak kedua tangan _gege_ sekarang, _gege_ sudah meremas pantatmu dengan kedua tangan _gege_."

"Mmmhh~ Kris _gege_~" Tao mulai mendesah pelan dan wajahnya juga sudah memerah sempurna. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas kuat bantal Kris disaat membayangkan semua itu. Berbeda dengan Kris yang sedikit terkejut karena Tao benar-benar bisa membayangkannya. Tak ayal Kris pun tersenyum lebar dan kembali melanjutkan permainan imajinasi mereka.

"Kau mengerang pelan dalam ciuman kita. Hisapan _gege_ pada mulutmu semakin kuat, hingga membuat saliva merembes di ujung mulutmu. Dan juga, _gege_ semakin kuat meremas pantatmu hingga kau terpaksa melepaskan ciuman kita dan mendesah keras dengan nada erotis."

"Ngghhh~ _gege_~ hhaa~" dan Tao benar-benar mengumandangkan desahan erotis tersebut. Kris sendiri menelan ludahnya mendengar desahan melodi indah itu dari Tao di ponselnya. Alhasil, adik kecilnya dibawah sana mulai terangsang dan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan entah kenapa, kini Kris-lah yang mulai merasa gugup dengan permainan ini. Karena ia tak menyangka jika Tao benar-benar bisa membayangkan apa yang ia katakan. Sepertinya Tao benar-benar merindukan dirinya dan juga sentuhannya, maka dari itulah Tao bisa berimajinasi dengan baik.

"_Gege_~ kenapa diam saja? Lanjutkan _ge_~" pinta Tao dengan nada merengek manja diseberang sana.

Kris yang tadi terdiam tersentak mendengar nada manja dari kekasihnya itu. Ia terlihat tersenyum lebar, amat sangat lebar. Kris melepaskan sabuk celananya, lalu melepaskan celana hitam panjangnya tersebut hingga dirinya kini hanya mengenakkan bokser saja. Bokser yang ia kenakan terlihat bagaikan gunung yang menjulang tinggi, itu semua karena junior kecilnya yang terbangun akibat desahan erotis dari sang kekasih barusan. Kris kira tidak buruk jika ia bermain solo sembari berfantasi liar dengan sang kekasihnya yang masih tersambung ditelepon. Bisa dibilang permainan ayo kita berimajinasi ini merupakan tipu muslihat Kris dari sebuah kegiatan yang dinamakan '_Phone Sex'_.

**TBC**

Oke, lagi-lagi author bikin ff rated M KrisTao yang GaJe.

Yah… bisa dibilang ini salah satu dari dua ff yang author tulis buat hadiah (?) ulang tahun Kris :3

Satu lagi judulnya **'My Gift'** dengan rating dan isi yang agak berbahaya wkwkwk

Next Chap adalah menu utama hidangan ff ini, jadi yang chap ini baru pemanasan. Besok sudah di update atau hari senin, jadi mohon bersabar

Kritik dan Saran diterima

Would you like to Review and Fav this fic?


End file.
